Venom's Toll
by RedKnightV13
Summary: Naraku is defeated and the Shikon Jewel is almost complete. But more danger is brewing and what does the new student from Kagome's class have to do with it? InuKag, MirSan, and new pairing IsaNao, and more! RR please!
1. The new kid

Hello readers and welcome to chapter one of my very first Inuyasha FanFic! Like I said in my first FanFic ever, don't go easy on me just because it's a first. I don't want to be pampered. This story is all about a character I made for the Inuyasha show. It does star Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the gang, but I'm making the base plot revolve around the new character. Please review when you're done with reading this story and without further ado, lets get it started (HA!)! Enjoy!

Kagome sat at her desk, staring off into space, waiting for school to start again. She had just returned from the feudal era after getting in a fight with Inuyasha again. _I don't get it! Why is he always acting like such a jerk to me?_ Kagome thought angrily.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kagome jumped at the voice and turned around to see her friends staring at her with quizzical looks. "You look like you're really mad," one of her friends said to her.

"Oh, it's nothing! Nothing at all! Just a bad memory," Kagome said, waving her hand like it was no big deal.

"It's about that Inuyasha guy, isn't it?" one of the girls asked. "Did that Miroku guy bother you again?" another asked at the same moment. The girls shot off question after question and Kagome was starting to get a headache. Suddenly, the teacher saved her.

"Alright class, take your seats! I have a very special announcement to make today!" the teacher called out to the class. Everyone sat down and awaited the news. The teacher smiled and looked to the door, beckoning to someone. When she did, a boy walked in and stood next to the teacher, his hands shoved in his pockets, a neutral look on his face.

Kagome stared at the rather handsome boy that walked in. He had short cut black hair that was styled in a strange messy fashion, like he did nothing but finger-comb it, and yet it looked pretty good. He was kind of thin, but still quite athletic looking. But what was really strange about him was his eyes. There was no color to them. His irises were pitch black and you couldn't tell if it was his pupil or iris you were looking at.

The boy's gaze skimmed across the faces of the class and finally rested on Kagome. Their eyes locked for a moment and there was a flash across the boy's eyes.

"Wow, he's cute," one of Kagome's friends whispered to her.

The teacher smiled wider and declared. "This is your new classmate, Isaac. He comes from America and has moved here with his parents. I expect you all to be very nice to him. He's not only new to the school, but also the entire country."

The class all continued to stare at Isaac, some nodding as response to what the teacher said. She seemed satisfied and then told Isaac to find a seat. He walked off to the back of the class and sat down in the corner seat, resting his face in his hand, dropping his backpack beside his desk.

"Now," the teacher said, reclaiming the class's attention. "You will all have two weeks to work on your projects. I will assign the day of which you will present your projects later. Since Isaac is new here and doesn't know much of what we've studied, I need a volunteer from those of you without partners already to pair up with him to work on the project," the teacher said.

A few of the student raised their hands, but the teacher over looked them. She scanned the class and then pointed and said, "Kagome, you will pair up with Isaac and the two of you will work on the project together."

Kagome hesitated, then nodded, looking over at Isaac. He was looking back with mild interest. He looked her up and down, then returned his attention to the teacher.

"Is this alright with you, Isaac?" the teacher asked. Isaac shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever," he said. The teacher nodded and then looked back at the rest of the class. "You may all spend the rest of the period working on your project." And with that, the students dispersed to find a comfortable place to sit and work with their partners.

_Wow, America. He sounds pretty interesting. Maybe this project won't be so bad after all;_ Kagome thought as she picked up her things and walked over towards the new student.

She came up beside him and smiled, holding out her hand to him. "Hi, my name's Kagome, as you've heard already," said Kagome cheerfully.

Isaac stood and shook her hand. "Hello. I'm Isaac, as you've heard already," he said with a small half smile.

Kagome giggled and released his hand. "Well, let's go and find somewhere to work," she said.

"Why not right here?" he asked. "We'll just turn the desk in front of mine around and we'll work here. It'd be easier I think than working on the floor."

Kagome nodded and Isaac lifted the other desk with relative ease, turning it 180 degrees and then putting it back down. Kagome and Isaac sat down together and Kagome pulled out a piece of paper and they began to work.

When the bell rang, Kagome put the paper in her bag. "OK. How about we walk to my house today after school and we'll work on the project some more?" she offered. Isaac nodded. "Sure. Sounds like a plan. See ya then, Kagome!" Isaac said, picking up his backpack and heading toward the door.

Sorry, I know that was a bad way to end the story off, but I had to do it. I'm too lazy to think of a subject for the project, but don't worry, the project will be long lost in the past by the end of next chapter. See ya, then! (Please review)


	2. Another demon, another shard

Hello again readers! Surprised to see two chapters up on the same day? Anyway, I don't really have anything to say so, on with the show!

Kagome stood outside of the school and waited for Isaac's arrival. When he did show up, he was riding on a skateboard. He ollied up and dropped off the board, catching it while still in mid air. Kagome smiled. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Isaac nodded. "Yup. I called my parents and told them I'd be home a little late today. They don't really care. I even once was gone for a week and they didn't get angry in the least. They just asked why I had been gone."

"And?" Kagome said.

"And what?"

"Where had you been?"

"Oh. I had spent the week with my friend. I got sick while I was there and they offered to help me. We never called my parents, though. I not sure why."

Kagome shrugged and they two of them headed off to her house.

In the feudal era

Inuyasha lay in the god tree, having a heated argument with himself in his head. He fumed for a few more moments, then leapt down from the tree and landed next to the Bone Eater's Well. He was about to jump in when Miroku grabbed his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said calmly.

"Oh yea? Well what do you know, monk?" Inuyasha spat before slapping Miroku's hand away and leaping down the well.

Miroku sighed and shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Back in present time

Kagome and Isaac finally made it to Kagome's house and walked inside. "Mom, Sota, I'm home!" Kagome called.

Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen and was about to greet her when she saw Isaac. She stepped out and walked over to the boy. "Hello, there. What's your name?" she asked Isaac.

"Isaac," he answered.

Ms. Higurashi gave him a confused look. "Isaac? That's a strange name."

Isaac smiled and nodded. "Yes, to you it would be. I am, after all from America," he said.

Sota bounded down the stairs and looked at their visitor. "Who are you?" he asked.

Kagome sighed. "This is Isaac. He's a new kid at my school who comes from America. Isaac, this is my little brother Sota. Now can we please go and work on our project?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, of course you can. Sorry to hold you up, honey," Ms. Higurashi said, dragging Sota away, a hand over his mouth.

"Nice family," Isaac said.

Kagome grunted in response and headed upstairs. Isaac followed her, chuckling lightly.

They reached the second floor and Kagome led Isaac to her room. She promptly sat down on the floor and pulled out the piece of paper they had been using earlier and placed it on the floor in front of her.

Isaac sat down next to her, placing his backpack and skateboard next to him.

Kagome ran her hand though her hair and turned to Isaac. "So, what could we do to show something about old time folk songs?" she asked. "We could make a chart showing different songs and some of their lyrics, or we could-"

"Sing the songs ourselves," Isaac interrupted her.

Kagome gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, most of these songs are sung by two people; a bard and a singer/dancer. The bards usually play flutes, and it just so happens to be that I too play the flute. So, I could play the part as the bard and you could do the rest," Isaac explained.

"What?! No. I couldn't," Kagome said, shaking her head.

"Well, you don't have to dance if you don't want to. You could just sing. It won't make too much of a difference."

Kagome fidgeted lightly. "It's not that. I can dance OK," she said shyly.

"Well then what is it? What's wrong?" Isaac asked.

"Well... I... I can't... sing," Kagome answered.

Isaac laughed. "What are you talking about? Of course you can! You have a beautiful voice! Don't worry! No one will make fun of you! Here, we'll practice and I'll prove to you that you have a great singing voice. Besides, I would know, both my sisters are singers."

"You have sisters?" Kagome asked.

Isaac nodded. "Yes. Both in their twenties and both very successful singers. I'm the youngest in my family, but they still kind of depend on me. I'm almost like their bodyguard when they're around."

Kagome smiled. "That's cool! I wish I had an older sister," Kagome said.

Isaac shook his head. "Believe me, you'd regret saying that."

Kagome looked slightly offended. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Isaac realized his mistake and smiled nervously, holding up his hands. "That's not what I meant! I mean, it's better to be the oldest!" he said, backing off a little.

Kagome's glare faded and she giggled. The giggle turned into a laugh and the two of them laughed together.

When Isaac and Kagome stopped laughing, Isaac turned and opened up his backpack. When he turned back around, he held a long thin box and a small pile of papers in his hand. "Here," he said to Kagome, giving her the papers. "I'll start the song off and you sing along with me."

Kagome sighed in defeat as Isaac opened up the box and pulled out a flute before she could protest. He put the flute to his lips and began to play a cheerful tune.

Kagome looked down at the papers I front of her and, listening to the music Isaac was playing, followed along with the song.

Back to Inuyasha

Inuyasha leapt out of the well and looked around. Kagome wasn't there. He walked out the door and looked up at Kagome's window. The light was on and his keen hearing heard singing from inside. _Is that Kagome?_ he asked himself. He leapt up to the roof of the house and landed next to the window. It was Kagome. She sat on the floor of her room, singing an old folk song. Inuyasha was suddenly entrance by her voice, so smooth and beautiful. He was suddenly whisked away from his mind, leaving the world behind and was lost the musical sound of Kagome's voice.

Isaac continued to play, becoming more and more surprised at just how good Kagome sounded. He had known she be good, but he didn't know she would be this good! She was better than his eldest sister! The song finally ended and Isaac lowered the flute from his lips. "Amazing, Kagome! I can't believe you could have that voice and still say you can't sing. You're better than my sister!" Isaac said.

Kagome blushed. "Really, you think so?" she asked.

Isaac smiled and nodded. "And I think your friend out there on by your window thinks so too."

Kagome jumped and turned to the window where she was Inuyasha squatting outside, staring at her. He suddenly woke up from a trance and screamed as he jumped in surprise and fell to the ground.

Kagome got to her feet and opened the window, looking down at Inuyasha. He lay on the ground, arms and legs spread out with a dazed looked on his face. Kagome sweat dropped and climbed out her window and down to the ground by a fence like planter. Isaac followed her out, pocketing his flute, but instead of using the planter he just jumped, landing on his feet noiselessly.

Kagome kneeled down beside Inuyasha and looked down at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his back painfully. "I came to bring you back to the feudal era! We still need you to help us find the jewel shards!"

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Shikon Jewel Shards, would you?"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned around and looked at Isaac, who stood with a steely look in his eyes. The look sent chills down Kagome's spine.

Kagome nodded, figuring it would be pointless to lie to him. "Yes. The well behind the house, known as the Bone Eater's Well, has been a tunnel through time that only Inuyasha and I can travel through to get from here to the feudal era. We've been searching for the Shikon shards for over a year now. We've almost completed the jewel," she said.

Isaac reached back behind his neck and unclipped the necklace around his neck. He took it off and held it out for Kagome and Inuyasha to see. On the tip of it was another shard of the jewel.

Kagome gasped. How could she have not sensed it before?

As if on cue, Isaac answered her question. "I've been able to keep this shard under a spell that keeps it from being detected by demons or priests. It was a family heirloom that my father gave to me. I've been traveling all around the globe with my parents, running from my grandfather. He wants to take the shard back. He doesn't think a half-demon deserves to posses it."


	3. Through the well

Hello again readers! Yah! Three chapters in one day! A new personal (and I think web site) record! Hope you all like the story so far. The third chapter will have more about Inuyasha and the others, but don't worry, I'll explain Isaac's half-demon ness later. Now, on with the show!

"You're a half-demon?!" Kagome asked in surprise.

Isaac nodded. "Yes. My two sisters and I are all half-demons. And I also half a half brother too, he's a full demon."

"Is he annoying and always seems to run into you?" Inuyasha asked. Isaac nodded. "Then you and me are in the same boat. My half-brother Sesshomaru is also a full demon. He keeps trying to kill me."

"As does mine. My grandfather wishes to take this shard from me and give it to my brother, Garret. If Garret were to get this shard, he'd easily kill me and then run off and kill all who posses a jewel shard until he finally has the entire jewel. Once he has it, he will try and take over the world, and succeed. That's why I left America. Luckily, because I have put a spell on this jewel shard, my brother cannot track us down," Isaac said.

Kagome frowned deeply and stared at Isaac with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry, Isaac. I wish I could help you but-"

"You can help me Kagome," Isaac said. "I need both your help and Inuyasha's. I need you to help me protect my parents and sisters from my grandpa and brother. With our combined strength we could defeat them and forever rid the world of another threat. All I ask is that you allow me to help you hunt down the rest of the jewel shards."

Kagome stared in confusion at Isaac, who kneeled before them, holding out the jewel shard. Before she could do anything, Inuyasha stood up and took the jewel shard from Isaac. "Fine, you can help us. But first, before we make this decision final, we'll have to give you a little test."

Isaac stood up promptly and took a step forward eagerly. "What must I do?"

Inuyasha stood by the well, Kagome and Isaac beside him. "I'm gonna go back to the feudal era and after I do, you have to jump down the well. If you make it to the feudal era, we'll help you. If not, you're outta luck." And with that, Inuyasha jumped down the well and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Before Kagome could say anything, Isaac jumped down into the well. He fell and fell until he was about to hit the bottom of the well when it suddenly disappeared and a huge hole of blue light took its place. He continued to fall, flying past thousands of tiny glowing dots that looked like stars in a clear night sky until he saw below him a small square patch of dirt. He landed on the square and suddenly three wooden walls replaced the blue lights and endless space. He looked up and saw a pure blue, cloudless sky. He leapt out of the hole he was in and landed on soft green grass. He looked all around him and the beautiful, serene clearing in the center of a thick wooded area. He gazed up at a large tree and realized that it was the very same tree that stood in Kagome's backyard.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we've got another time pirate on our hands," came a voice behind him. He spun around and saw Inuyasha standing behind him with smirk on his face. Isaac smiled, but it soon faded when a rush of cold air blew by him and he shivered.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's cold," Isaac said. "What season is it?"

"Winter, what's it to you?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome climbed out of the well.

"I-I'm not very comfortable in cold weather. You see; my demon side is that of a snake demon. So I'm cold blooded," Isaac answered, taking a deep breath to suppress the shivers. He hadn't expected that cold gust so he hadn't been able to suppress the shiver, but he was normally quite able in keeping himself from making any sort shiver or any sign of being cold. It was a needed skill to live along side humans.

Kagome stood up and stared at the boy. _I thought only Inuyasha and I could get through the well! This is so great! Now I have someone I can talk to back in my time!_ Kagome thought happily.

"Well, I guess you passed the test. We'll help you," Inuyasha said to Isaac.

Isaac smiled warmly. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked.

Isaac smiled and laughed. "I'm not sure you'll really want to know," he answered, laughing again.

Inuyasha growled. "What is it that so darn funny?" he barked.

"Well," Isaac said, suppressing another laugh. "You're quite well known by all demon families."

"What's so funny about that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well," Isaac laughed again, then continued. "You're very well known by all demon families... as a human girl's pet!" Isaac burst out laughing at the thought.

Inuyasha turned bright red and growled angrily. "SHUT UP!!!" he yelled. Isaac continued to laugh, now sitting in the grass, holding his side, laughing. Even Kagome was beginning to laugh now. Inuyasha jumped at Isaac and tried to hit him, but the snake hanyou jumped out of the way just in time, still laughing. "STOP LAUGHING!!!" Inuyasha screamed and began to chase Isaac around the clearing.

Miroku and Sango burst into the clearing, recognizing Inuyasha's voice, and watched the scene. "Wow," Sango said. "Shippo's gotten a lot bigger!"

"What are you talking about?" a little kitsune asked from Sango's feet. Sango looked at Shippo, then at the young boy being chased by Inuyasha, laughing his guts out, then back at Shippo.

"It seems we have a new member joining our group. What'd you say we go and meet him before Inuyasha tears him to shreds?" Miroku said.

Shippo watched as Isaac jumped into the air as Inuyasha dove at him, leapfrogging backward off of Inuyasha. "I don't think we need to be in much of a hurry," he said.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha crashed into the floor after unsuccessfully tackling Isaac. Before Inuyasha could get up again, Kagome ran up to him and kneeled in front of him. "Calm down, Inuyasha," she said soothingly, rubbing his ears.

Inuyasha hesitated, beginning to relax as Kagome massaged his ears, then shook his head, and sat up. "Quit that! I hate it when you do that!" Inuyasha lied, covering his ears with his hands.

"Don't lie to me Inuyasha! Or I'll S-I-T you!" Kagome shouted.

"Feh. I don't care. Besides, I'm not lie-"

"SIT!!!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground with a loud scream and Isaac, having seen the entire thing laughed even more. He crawled over to Kagome and watched as Inuyasha struggled to lift himself off the ground but failed.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I just say sit," Inuyasha slammed into the ground again, "and then he gets driven into the ground."

Isaac, seeing the affects of the command, decided to play a little prank on him. "What is it that you say again? Bit?"

"No, sit."

Inuyasha slammed into the ground again.

"Git?"

"No, sit!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground again.

"Pit?"

"No, it's SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground for the fifth time.

Isaac burst out laughing again.

Kagome stared at him confused, then saw that Inuyasha was still lying on the floor and that's when she realized what Isaac had made her do. "Oh, Inuyasha! I'm, SOOOO sorry!"

Inuyasha grumbled angrily.

"Well, that was quite some show!" Miroku said. He was kneeling beside Kagome, staring at Inuyasha along with her. Kagome was about to greet Miroku when all of the sudden...

**SLAP!!!**

Miroku lay unconscious on the floor beside Inuyasha.

The spell finally wore off and Inuyasha stood up, glaring angrily at Isaac.

Isaac was still laughing, now rolling on the ground. Apparently he had found Miroku's actions funny, as well as the repercussions. He quickly scrambled to his feet as Inuyasha began to stop in his direction. He had finally stopped laughing and was panting, trying to catch his breath.

"YOU'RE DEAD KID!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to chase Isaac again. Sango's giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu (guessed spelling), struck Inuyasha in the back of the head and he slammed right into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Isaac stopped and laughed again as Inuyasha fell to the floor. He walked by the unconscious hanyou and stopped in front of Sango. "Thank you very much, my lady," Isaac said, bowing to Sango.

"No problem. It was actually rather fun to do that. But it's different though, hitting someone other than Miroku," Sango said.

"Are you saying that you enjoy my tactics?" Miroku asked, suddenly appearing behind Sango. She froze up and Miroku's hand began to wonder, but before it reached its destination, Isaac back flipped, both feet smacking Miroku under the chin and sending him flying across the clearing.

Sango sighed in relief. "Thanks, umm, what's your name?" Sango asked Isaac.

"Isaac," he answered.

"Well, thank you very much Isaac. My name is Sango. The one you just knocked out is a perverted monk named Miroku. The little one behind you is Shippo," Sango said.

Isaac turned around and looked down at the little kitsune, then turned back to Sango. "No problem. You save me; I save you. Now we're even."

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Isaac smiled and began to drag Inuyasha and Miroku back to the village.

And that's all the time we have for today! Please review and I'll gladly reply in the next chapter! Cya!


	4. A damsel in distress

Hello readers! Fourth chapter in one day! Hope the story is good how it is so that I don't have to go back and change anything. Anyways, now that you already know that Isa in the IsaNao pairing abbreviation means Isaac, I might as well tell you that Nao stands for Naomi (sorry, couldn't think of a better name). You'll meet her early on in this chapter. Now, let's get it started (HA! Let's get it started, IN HERE!)! Enjoy!

Isaac sat between Sango and Kagome, talking with them as they waited for Inuyasha and Miroku to wake up. They didn't bother trying to wake them up, as Inuyasha would still want to kill Isaac and Miroku was... well... Miroku. They just enjoyed their time without them while it lasted.

When they finally did wake up, they both groaned in pain. Inuyasha grabbed the back of his head in pain, cursing incessantly. Miroku awoke and grabbed his jaw, the pain obvious by the way his face twisted.

"You two OK?" Isaac asked.

Inuyasha, recognizing the voice, leapt to his feet and raised his fist at Isaac. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

"SIT!!!"

Inuyasha fall face first into the dirt.

Isaac looked down at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Inuyasha! I was just having a little fun! Come on, haven't you ever pocked fun at anyone before? Like Shippo perhaps?"

Inuyasha grumbled angrily again.

"Come on, Shippo forgives you! Can't you forgive me?"

"NO!!!"

"INUYASHA!!! ISAAC APOLOGIZED TO YOU NICELY AND YOU BETTER RESPECT THAT OR I'LL SAY THE S-WORD AGAIN!!!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha growled, then sighed. "Fine. I forgive you," he said, not looking Isaac in the eye.

"Good boy, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, playfully rubbing his ears.

Inuyasha tried desperately to both pull away and act like he didn't like what she was doing, but failed at both. He couldn't move because of the stupid spell so he could do nothing to stop her from rubbing his ears, which he so secretly loved. He tried to keep a frown on his face, but soon found that to be impossible. His frown faded and the corners of his mouth even tilted into a smile. He became extremely relaxed and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Kagome giggled and continued to rub his ears lightly. Sango and Isaac watched as Miroku sat up and popped his jaw a few times, then rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"I knocked you out because you were about to do something perverted to Sango," Isaac said.

"Oh yes... now I remember!" Miroku said happily. "And I never leave anything unfinished!" His hand had already wandered behind Sango and...

**SLAP!!!**

Miroku was out cold again.

Isaac, Sango, and Kagome sat back down together and awaited for the two to wake up again.

5 hours later

Isaac sat with Miroku and Inuyasha, talking about the shikon jewel and imagining all the things they could do with it. Miroku had just finished explaining another perverted fantasy of his when the girls walked out from Kaede's hut and began walking into the forest.

"We're going to the hot springs. We'll be back eventually," Kagome said just before she and Sango disappeared behind into the forest.

Isaac shrugged in response and Miroku waved. Inuyasha was already asleep from listening to Miroku's story.

Miroku waited until they could no longer hear the girl's footsteps when he turned to Isaac. "Hey Isaac, now that the girls are gone, I want to show you something. It's something that Inuyasha and I have been keeping a secret for a while. Since you're a man now I guess it wouldn't be bad to show you what it is," Miroku said.

Isaac cocked an eyebrow and watched as Miroku stood up and brushed himself off. Isaac shrugged and stood up with him. Miroku led him out into the forest, turning a little to the left of the direction that the girls went. The two of them walked for about five minutes when Miroku stopped and put his hand up to a large clump of leaves. He pulled them back and Isaac stepped out from behind the trees. He looked around at the large clearing filled with little pools of steaming water. Something clicked in his mind and he suddenly realized, "Hey! This is the hot springs!" Miroku grabbed Isaac from behind, cupping his hand over his mouth and dragging him behind a rock. He then released Isaac and sat with his back against the rock.

"What are we doing here?" Isaac asked.

Miroku shushed him and peeked around the side of the rock, smiling all the while. Isaac looked over the top of the rock to see what he was looking at. At the other end of the clearing, Isaac saw Kagome and Sango. His eyes widened and he immediately looked away. They didn't have any clothes on! He gulped loudly, heart racing. He'd just seen two naked women. He closed his eyes and tried to get the memory of how they looked out of his head but failed. He got up and promptly dashed away with inhuman speed, making quite a bit of noise as he did.

Kagome and Sango looked up and scanned the area. They didn't see anything but just before they turned around to get into the water, Kagome saw the top of Miroku's head. She gasped and snatched up a towel, wrapping it around herself, and began stomping off in his direction. Sango looked over at where she was headed and, wrapping herself in another towel, followed Kagome. They snuck up behind the rock and waited for Miroku to poke his head out from behind the rock again. When he did...** SLAP!!! SLAP!!!**

Isaac staggered through the forest, trying to think of something else but couldn't. The image just kept flashing back in his mind. He wished desperately for something to distract him from the picture in his mind, and he got what he wanted.

A scream split the air in the direction of the hot springs. Without thinking, Isaac turned around and dashed back to the hot springs with the same inhuman speed he had used to get out of there. He flashed past trees and bushes until he reached the large clearing where he bolted past Kagome, Sango, and an unconscious Miroku. He leapt from over the small pools of water as he came across them until he came to a more secluded area of the clearing, one that came to a dead end between large rock formations that made a U-turn around the pool at the end of the canyon like section of the clearing. When he stopped, he saw a young woman he guessed to be around his age sitting in the corner of two rock formations as a large tiger demon closed on around her.

The young woman called to him for help.

Isaac dove in without hesitation, drawing a pair of daggers hidden in the inside pockets of his black vest, and attacked the tiger demon. The demon turned just in time to leap away as Isaac's attack came down. His blades hit the rocks and he pushed off with his arms, landing just above the woman, and pushed off the rock face, flipping and landing in front of her.

The tiger demon lunged forward, claws extended to slice Isaac to bits. Isaac grabbed the woman's shoulder and pulled her to the ground just as the demon was about to his them. The demon's claws struck the stone and at the same moment, Isaac's dagger found flesh. He had stabbed the beast right in the heart. It fell limp and Isaac let it slip of his dagger, falling on its side next to him.

Isaac cleaned his blade on the beast's fur and sheathed his daggers, then turned to the woman he had just saved. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She was lying on the floor, eyes hardly open. Isaac looked her up and down and blushed at seeing her without any clothes on. She was the third woman he'd seen naked in just one day!

The woman moaned and tears spilt down her face. He looked down at her side and saw a large gash made by the tiger demon's claws. Her entire right side from just below her chest and down to her knee was coated in blood. He looked around and spotted a towel lying beside the hot spring. He snatched it from the floor and wrapped it around her, then lifted her into his arms and dashed off back toward Kaede's hut. Though he had only been here for a few hours, he already knew quite a bit about the feudal era and the things and people in it.

Kagome watched as a black and white blur leapt at her and stopped beside her. It was Isaac, a young woman wearing nothing but a towel in his arms.

"Which direction is Kaede's hut?" he asked Kagome quickly.

Kagome didn't answer right away. "Isaac! What are you doing with her? And why is she wearing nothing but a towel?" Sango walked up and stood beside Kagome, giving Isaac a stern look.

Isaac opened the side of the woman's towel, revealing the large gash. Kagome and Sango gasped. "She was attacked by a tiger demon while she was in the hot springs and as you can see, she's lost a lot of blood! Now tell me, which direction to Kaede's hut?" Kagome pointed in the right direction and Isaac immediately dashed off in that direction.

The woman was unconscious due to some much lost blood, and so Isaac moved all the faster. Every once in a while, he stopped to check her pulse, then would continue on faster than before. He flew through the trees, leaping into the sky to quicken his pace. He continued on like this until he finally made it out of the forest and to Kaede's hut. He landed in front of the hut, a disheveled Inuyasha staring at him with a very confused look, then ran through the door.

Kaede too stared at him for a moment before realizing the woman in his arms. Isaac laid her down beside the fireplace in the center of Kaede's hut and Kaede kneeled beside her.

Kaede grabbed the edge of towel and looked up, about to tell Isaac to leave when she found him gone, the curtain in the doorway of her hut just falling back into place. She smiled, then looked back down at the young lady, her grim expression returning. She removed the towel and began her work.


End file.
